United Nations High School
by vxseu
Summary: Welcome to UNHS! We have 1 Student from each country in the world! This is only going to be a little chaotic...
1. One

Yay! My first fic on here! I hope you all like it! Please review and stuff!

I don't own Hetalia (If i did i would be super rich and awesome~)

* * *

**UNHS Chapter 1**

{Alfred POV}

I never thought I could be so excited about school at 6:30 in the morning, definitely since the school had mandatory uniforms, but when they send a limo to pick you up and it has a full breakfast buffet inside, how could I not be excited‽ I had been dreading the idea of boarding school all summer, but this isn't that bad! I hope mom can survive without me, {and I hope she sends me cookies}. What are you talking about, I won't miss my mom, I'm a hero!

I think it's so cool how I got the ONLY spot for the USA at United Nations High School… Man, this school has a cheesy name, but who cares? I don't! Hahahahaha! Why did my butt just vibrate? Oh! My phone! I wonder who texted me… it's from an unknown number, I'll just delete it, if they were important I would have their number in my phone.

Whoa, what was that noise? I stuck my head through the sunroof to see my limo go through these huge gates towards and even huge-er mansion. The driver yelled at me to close the sunroof because the food would get everywhere, little did he know I had already eaten all the food. But, being the hero I am, I complied without complaint.

I wonder what high school is like, this being my first day and all… But this school sounds pretty cool! It's supposed to have a student from every country in the world! That must be thousands! And they chose to put it in the good old USA, instead of whatever sissy European country they were thinking about. I mean, I know a lot of Spanish from all the Mexicans in my middle school, but not enough to go to Spain or something.

The limo stopped, and while I was fixing my hair in the window and very hyper man opened the door and greeted me. He had gold eyes, very curly hair, and an almost Italian accent… Almost. But not quite the same.

"Welcome to United Nations High School and your new home! Follow me!" he said, heading towards the massive building I had seen from the sunroof.

I looked around "Am I the only one here?"

"Yep! Since you were the closest you got here first, but everyone should be here by night fall! Feel free to have the cooks make you something if you get hungry, but we ask you not to explore the building in case you get lost!" He left and I asked the cooks to make me 6 slushies, 9 cokes, 21 hamburgers, and 7 sundaes. They went to do their job and I went and made myself comfy on one of the couches.

After texting Chacha for like 10 minutes to distract myself while waiting for my food, the door opened and I heard the sound of claws on tile. I looked up to see Kumajirou and my favorite Canadian brother walking in.

"Mattie! How long has it been since I last saw you?"

He just stared at me and quietly replied "I stayed at your house last night because I flew in to tell you I was coming to school here this year! Why did you leave me? You didn't reply to my text either!"

"I'm sorry, I completely forgot about you. And that was you who texted me? Did you change numbers or something?"

"Non."

"You know I don't speak French Mattie."

"Ugh, pourquoi êtes tu si stupide?"

"I DON'T SPEAK PERVERT MATTIE!" because everyone knows all rapists are part French. Just after that an army of cooks appeared, 3 carrying a table, 1 carrying a chair, 5 carrying silver platters, 5 carrying the drinks, 2 carrying a fancy cooler looking thing (probably for the ice cream), and 1 carrying a flower in a vase which they placed in the center of the table.

I promptly sat down and started eating, all anger quickly forgotten because of the presence of my favorite foods.

I finished eating and they took the table away. Mattie and I talked until the next kids arrived. They were two kids from Italy, an angry-looking one and a happy-looking one.

"Isn't there only supposed to be one person from each country?" I asked.

Angry replied "Si, but when I got accepted our grandfather insisted that we both come since he's the co-headmaster or co-principle or whatever the hell he wanted to be called"

Happy followed with "Headmaster! And I'm so excited to be in a foreign country! This is going to be so much fun!"

"I get it, is your grandpa that really hyper guy who greeted me?"

"That'd be him!" Happy replied smiling. "I'm Feliciano Vargas, and this is my older brother Lovino"

"Well I'm Alfred F. Jones, And I'm a hero!"

"Yay!" Angry- I mean Lovino said sarcastically "The American is full of himself AND has part of his lunch stuck of his face" I quickly wiped my face on my sleeve.

"Lovi! You won't make any friends if you're so rude!" Feliciano piped in.

People started showing up at a steady pace until there were probably about 200 people in the room. The hyper came in and announced practically everyone was here, to which I replied, "This can't be all of them!"

The Brit sitting behind me said "There are only 195 countries in the world, many more and we would be inventing places like Sealand or something" I glared at him and turned back to the hyper dude.

"Hello! I am one of your Headmasters! You may call me Rome. This blonde man next to me is your other headmaster, you may call him Germania." Rome said gesturing to the man next to him. The men were about the same height, but Germania had the longest hair I'd ever seen on a man (well except for those pictures of guys from the 70s) with a single braid going down one side. Odd.

Rome continued "As you may have noticed there are different colors of uniforms, red, blue, green, and purple. All the people with the same uniform as you are the people you will share your classrooms with, so get to know them! You'll notice that you color may not all be the same grade, that's on purpose! I want you to befriend people who aren't the same age as you! Now Purple follow me, Blue follow Germania, Green follow the nice woman in the corner, call her Britannia. She's the school nurse, Red follow the other nice woman by the door, she's Hellas. She is the school's consular, if you have any problems visit her! Now we shall show you to your dorms!"

I looked down and saw my uniform was purple, I hadn't noticed the different colors. So After a lot of shoving and getting thrown off course, I finally made it to Rome, and I took a look around at my fellow Purples. To my dislike the mouthy Brit was in this group, but that wouldn't ruin my mood!

Once all the purples were there, Rome said "When I call your name raise your hand to show you're here: Sadik Adnan, Natalia Arlovskaya, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Ludwig Beilschmidt, Eduard Von Bock, Lukas Bondevik, Francis Bonnefoy, Ivan Braginski, Irunya Chernenko, Mathias Densen, Roderick Edelstein, Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, Raivis Galante, Gupta Muhammad Hassan, Elizaveta Héderváry, Kiku Honda, Clara Jansenns, Nicolaus Jansenns, Alfred F. Jones, Heracles Karpusi, Arthur Kirkland, Toris Laurinaitis, Feliks Łukasiewicz, Berwald Oxenstierna, Im Yong Soo, Emil Steilsson, Tino Väinämöinen, Feliciano Vargas, Romano Vargas, Yao Wang, Matthew Williams, Lili Zwingli, Vash Zwingli." I watched as each person raised their hand. A bunch of people jumped when Mattie Raised his hand, it was pretty funny. Both the Italians screamed. "Since everyone appears to be here, let me show you to your dorms!"

We followed him out of the building and to another one that had a purple flag on top. Rome said it was to make sure we could find it. There was a building for each color and then a recreational building in the center with Sports fields outside of it.

"Here we are. You guys are the smallest class, but you are some of the most talented people in this school! Your rooms start on the second floor and have your names on the doors in alphabetical order by last name. Make yourself at home! The recreation building I told you about earlier is open from 4pm to 7 pm Monday to Thursday, 4pm to 11pm on Friday, 7am to 11pm Saturday, and 7am to 7pm Sunday, feel free to go look at it today! Your schedule is to the left of the main door. The building we started in is the main hall, it has the cafeteria and auditorium. All your classes will be in the main hall building, now I must be off." He said, heading to the door. We all stood there for a minute when he stuck his head back in the door and added "Oh! And if you have any questions all the faculty offices are on the second floor of the main hall." With that he left and we all headed towards our rooms. There were only 11 rooms to a floor, so my room was on the third floor.

I put all my stuff away and headed back downstairs. Everyone seemed to be doing a meet-and-greet kind of thing in the front room, so I joined them. I introduced myself to everyone, even the mouthy Brit/Arthur.

A bell chimed at 9pm. Rome came in and said "That's the bell to say you need to be in your building, there's one at 10pm to say be in your rooms, and one at 11pm to say lights out. It chimes 2 hours later on Friday and Saturday. During the week It chimes at 7:55am to say five minutes to class and at 8am for the late bell. It chimes at noon for lunch and at 12:55 for five minute until you need to be back to class and at 1pm as the late bell again. Lastly it chimes at 4pm to dismiss you. Does everyone get it? Good! See you all in class tomorrow!" He smiled and left again.

Everyone was pretty tired due to jet-lag so they all headed to their rooms. I wasn't very tired, but I went to my room anyway to check it out. It had a living room, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a hall that lead to your bedroom. It was pretty big. The fridge in the kitchen was stocked with the food I had filled out on a sheet they had sent me. I grabbed a coke and headed to bed.

I can't wait for class to start tomorrow!

* * *

Translations:

"Ugh, pourquoi êtes tu si stupide?" Ugh, why are you so stupid? (French)

Names:

Turkey - Sadik Adnan

Belarus - Natalia Arlovskaya

Prussia - Gilbert Beilschmidt

Germany - Ludwig Beilschmidt

Estonia - Eduard Von Bock

Norway - Lukas Bondevik

France - Francis Bonnefoy

Russia - Ivan Braginski

Ukraine - Irunya Chernenko

Denmark - Mathias Densen

Austria - Roderick Edelstein

Spain - Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo

Latvia - Raivis Galante

Egypt - Gupta Muhammad Hassan

Hungary - Elizaveta Héderváry

Japan - Kiku Honda

Belgium - Clara Jansenns

Netherlands - Nicolaus Jansenns

America - Alfred F. Jones

Greece - Heracles Karpusi

England - Arthur Kirkland

Lithuania - Toris Laurinaitis

Poland - Feliks Łukasiewicz

Sweden - Berwald Oxenstierna

S. Korea - Im Yong Soo

Iceland - Emil Steilsson

Finland - Tino Väinämöinen

N. Italy - Feliciano Vargas

S. Italy/Romano - Romano Vargas

China - Yao Wang

Canada - Matthew Williams

Liechtenstein - Lili Zwingli

Switzerland - Vash Zwingli

* * *

Ugh, i did not like writing as alfred DX but do not worry! there will be random narators! Like i think next chapter will be in Romano's POV!

I hope you like my story!

I love anyone and everyone who read this! 3

Hasta Luego!


	2. Due

Yay chapter 2! I'm sorry its a bit shorter than the first, but i want to go through all of the peoples talents/genius whatever its called next, and i dont feel like Lovino would care...

I'm trying to update every weekend DX this weekend was so busy, but i got it up for my readers!

I hope you like it!

* * *

**UNHS Chapter 2**

{Romano's POV}

Who ever invented alarm clocks should die. I should throw mine against the wall to make it shut the hell up. Forever. That sounds nice… Why can't I move my arms to shut this thing the fuck off?

"Lovi! Turn the alarm off!" Whined the reason. I elbowed my problem in the stomach and turned off the alarm clock.

"Feliciano, you're in high school now, learn to sleep in your own damn bed! And how the hell did you get in my room? I remember locking the door!"

"I went and asked grandpa to open it for me! You look so peaceful when you sleep!"

"Fuck off, I need to get ready for school" I said, shoving him out of the door. I locked it, putting a chair in front of it to keep him from getting in again.

I quickly showered and got dressed, but the damned tie! I spent 15 fucking minutes trying to tie it, but it never came out right! I finally gave up, made myself breakfast, and went to class.

I wonder which genius thought that the Purples should have class in the room called the 'Purple Room'. I bet they thought they were being so fucking clever.

I was the third one there. The first two were a Brit and a Frenchman, (who were arguing when I came in) but they didn't notice me.

After sitting there being useless for a few minutes, I decided to write. Most people don't know I'm a published author and have been for over 5 years now. My grandfather acted so fucking proud when I got accepted by this school. He stole my next work off of my computer and sent it in. I'm one of the youngest published authors in the world! Obviously I have some fucking talent. Shit, my pencil broke. I sharpened it and heard the bell chime. It must be 7:55. I sat back down and put and put my notebook back into my bag.

I screamed when I was suddenly glomped from the side. "What the fuck are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm just so excited!" said Feliciano. That wasn't my question, but I'm fine with that answer since it got him to let go of my and sit down.

When every seat was full except for the one next to me that wasn't filled with my brother, I thought everyone was here. But, literally a second before the late bell chimed, this guy burst through the door. When he realized he has made it on time he burst out dancing like he had scored the winning goal in the championship game of the world cup.

That's when my grandfather walked in and told him to sit down. He blushed, sprinting to the seat next to me. I groaned as Feliciano and my grandfather waved at each other for over a minute.

"Anyway!" my grandfather began. "I came in here to tell you that the first hour of today is yours to meet everyone! Starting tomorrow you will have Physical Education first, so head to the recreational building instead of the purple room at the start of the day. Germania will be in here at 9 to show you the gym." Said my grandfather, smiling, then he left… Guess the bastard can't stay in one place for more than 5 minutes.

We all sat in silence for a minute until the Brit said "Why don't we introduce ourselves and tell what were good at? I'll start; I'm Arthur Kirkland, I'm a 3rd year, and I can use magic."

"Nuh-uh! Magic isn't real!" Said that American I met yesterday… Alfonse? Andrew? Oh who the fuck cares, what's important is what happened next. Arthur said something, I don't fucking know what, but it made my hair stand on end, and all of a sudden Alfonse's glasses started floating across the room into Arthur's hand. He smirked at our shocked faces.

He laughed, and then gasped "Shit!" he swore, turning his gazed to the table in front of me. Suddenly a lightning bolt or something hit the table in front of me. I screamed, grabbing onto to the nearest thing I could hide behind.

I was in shock until the thing I was hiding my face in moved to look at me. OH MY FUCKING GOD I WAS HANGING ONTO A STRANGER!

The stranger asked in a Spanish accent "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

I didn't know how to react, so I ran. I ran out of the room, I ran out of the building, and, not knowing where to go, I started climbing up the building. All of the running and climbing comes natural when you have obsessive fangirls that have stalked you for years. People always think I'm angry at the world, but I'm just angry at them… And how handsome they think I am when I smile, that's why I scowl. They don't even recognize me when I scowl. It's nice… Oh and the cursing just a verbal tic.

When I heard a flop and panting on the roof behind me, I turned to see the fucking Spaniard had followed me! "What the hell are you doing?"

After he caught his breath he replied "I wanted to see if you were alright, you didn't answer my questions!" he walked over,sitting next to me.

"So you followed me up the side of a building"

"Yep"

"… You know there are stairs…" Was this guy fucking retarded?

"Hahaha, I completely forgot about the stairs!" Yep, he was."So are you alright?"

"Obviously." I replied, rolling my eyes

"Yay!" he said, I guess he did knowtice the eye rolling, and then for the second time today I was glomped from the side.

"W-what the fuck are you doing?"

"Giving a hug to my new friend!"

"Get the fuck off me you creepy bastard!"

"Not until you tell me your name! My name is Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo!"

"… Lovino Vargas"

" Lo-vi-no." he said slowly, giving each consonant special emphasis. "That's a nice name!"

"Okay, now, LET THE FUCK GO OF ME!"

"But you're so cute when you're face is all red! You look like un tomate!"

I elbowed him in the stomach "CREEPY FUCKING BASTARD!"

"That wasn't nice Lovino!"

"It wasn't meant to be nice, bastard."

"Don't call me bastard, call me Antonio!"

"No!"

He pouted "Well, okay then…" He said, sitting there for a moment.

Then he started crying. I didn't mean to make him cry!

I walked over to him and mumbled "I'm sorry… Antonio…"

"Yay!" He said, glomping me again.

"What the fuck? You manipulative bastard!"

"Lo-vi-no?"

"What!"

"Do you know Spanish?"

"Hell no"

"Oh… then, tu cierre esta abajo."

I looked down to see my fly up, then realized what he had just done "BASTARD!"

"So you do know Spanish! Yay!" He said and I tried to break free from his arms. "Lovi! Do you not like me?"

"If you fucking call me Lovi again I will rip your balls off and make you eat them!"

"You didn't answer my question Lovi."

"You are so fucking retarded, who would like you?"

He sniffed, and I saw tears in his eyes. Uh-oh, did I make him really cry now?

"Well… let me fix your tie"

"Fine."

As he was fixing my tie the roof door burst open and my brother bounced through and said "Lovi! Are you up-" then he saw me and said "Oh, am I interrupting?"

I thought about what was happening, and since my back was to Feliciano, he couldn't see the bastard was fixing my tie. I calmly replied "Feliciano, you know I'm not gay"

Woah! Why did a sad aura suddenly feel really close? I looked up at the bastard as he finished tying my tie, he looked the same as before… Strange.

My brother whined "You always say that, but you've never been attracted to girls!"

"So?"

"If you don't like girls, then you must be gay!"

"What? That doesn't make sense! God, you're so fucking stupid!"

"I'm heading back to class now" Said Antonio, interrupting our argument.

He left and Feliciano remembered why he had tried to find me. He held up a white fur ball in his hands and said "Lovi! Meet Hanatamago!"

I patted the dogs head and said "We should probably get back to class"

"Okay!" Feliciano said, following me back to class. When I got there I saw the bastard taking a nap in the corner of the room. Who's cares about him anyway? I don't. He's just a stupid bastard.

I looked up at the clock. 8:35.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Translations

"tu cierre esta abajo" You're fly is down (Spanish)

* * *

Hmmmm, does Lovino seem in denile, or is it just me ;D

I thank anyone who read the chapter! I LOOOOOOOOOVE YOU! Like seriously.

I entertain myself because whenever i write a person, i slightly take on their personality, so for the last week ive been really angry/violent... it was strange...

I wonder who the next chapters narator is... i guess we'll see!

See you next week!


	3. Three

**I'm soo sorry I'm so late on updating ;n; but this chapter ended up being over 4 thousand words, so i hope this kindof makes up for it!**

**Warning: I proof read this chapter myself, so there will probably be some mistakes, please forgive me for that. **

**But please enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

UNHS Chapter 3

{Arthur's POV}

If mum found out I messed up a spell again… I don't even want to think about it. I should really work on my concentration before I end up hurting someone. Oh well, nothing bad happened today, I just accidentally turned a table into a dog. Everything will be fine.

The tall guy that had ran after the little brunette came back, but without the little guy. I feel bad; I really freaked that little guy out… But it's everyone else's fault for not knowing that magic was real and making those retarded faces! I couldn't help but laugh!

Then the little guy and what appeared to be his alternate personality came in. Were they twins? Their personalities were visibly different, but they looked almost identical otherwise. They also both had strange curls that seemed to defy gravity.

I looked around and saw a tall blond boy in a tan overcoat send three boys, which were trembling in fear of him, out into the hallway. The weirdest thing was that the tall blond was completely oblivious to their fear. The trio he had sent into the hallway came back with another table identical to the one we had… lost? They placed it where the table-turned-dog had been and everyone sat back down.

I stood up "Okay, let's try this again! Hello, I'm Arthur Kirkland, I'm from England, I'm a junior, and I can use magic."

"Alright!" yelled a very annoying and nasally voice whilst I sat down. I turned to towards the origin of the voice to see an albino, literally albino; red eyes and all, boy stood up and walked to the front. "Hallo, I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt, I'm a senior, and I am the master of awesome!" Then I heard a chirp as a small yellow bird appears out of the midst of his silvery white hair. "And this, ladies and gents, is the almighty adorableness named Gilbird! And he's at least ten times as awesome as any of you could ever imagine yourself being!"

From the silence someone asked "What country are you from?"

"I come from an entity that is the epitome of awesome, that I know you have all heard of it!" We stared at each other trying to figure it out. "Prussia!" Gilbert sighed exasperatedly.

We all stared at him dumbstruck until a smooth voice stated "Prussia isn't a country anymore."

I glanced around trying to figure out where the voice had come from. Failing, I turned back to the front as Gilbert retorted "Prussia may have lost its borders, but nothing that awesome could ever go extinct!" We all just stayed quiet until he sat down.

"So, who's next?" I asked, glancing around the room.

A blond boy with dull colbalt eyes and a strange upside down cross hair clip holding the left side of his hair back stood up, he had a strange piece of hair sticking out from the back of his head… It didn't look like it was attached to his head either. As he walked to the front a cool breeze followed him, but none of the windows were open... It feels a little like magic, but it's not coming from the boy, and I see no magical creatures in this room.

With absolutely no emotion he said "Hei, I'm Lukas Bondevik, I'm from Norway, I'm a junior, and I can control nature and the elements through the trolls and jötunn I have befriended over the years." He then glanced to his left as a giant creature appeared out of thin air. Lukas then snapped and the creature used a huge gust of air pushed everything in the room over a meter away from the two. He then walked back to his seat with only the slightest change in his facial features; a glint of contentment sparkled in his lifeless eyes.

We moved everything back to its original spot. "Next." I stated and a VERY largely breasted girl stood up and walked to the front. I swear I heard the sound of beach balls as she walked...

"Ummm... Pryvit, I'm Irunya Chernenko, I'm from Ukraine, I'm a junior but I should be in my first year of college. I got held back twice in kindergarten because they couldn't figure out I was left handed." She said with a sad look on her face. "And I have no idea why I was chosen to come to this school, I have no talents..." _She_ might not know it, but everyone could tell the headmaster picked her because of her photo.

She sat down and the next guy walked to the front. He had messy brunette curls, bright green eyes that looked even brighter in contrast to his tanned face, and the widest smile I've ever seen. "Hola! I'm Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, I'm from Spain, I'm a junior, and I'm good at agriculture, but my specialty is growing tomatoes! I once grew a tomato plant out of a crack in the sidewalk in front of my house back in Madrid!" He somehow managed to smile even wider before he went and sat back down.

Next a girl with long brown curly hair with a single orange flower in it walked to the front. She scanned the room smiling to herself before speaking "Szia, I'm Elizaveta Héderváry, I'm from Hungary, I'm a Sophomore, and I'm an expert with cameras." She smiled at everyone sweetly and hurried back to her seat.

After that a tall boy with his blond hair oddly spiked up. He said quickly "Gegroet, Nicolaus Jansenns, Netherlands, senior, hurdles."

"As antisocial as always" said a feminine voice. Nicolaus turned and stared at the girl he had been sitting next to. She just stuck her tongue out at him as he sat down.

The next guy was even taller with short blond hair, blue eyes, and a prominent intimidating aura. "Hej, 'm Berwald Oxenstierna, 'm fr'm Sw'd'n, 'm a s'n'r, 'nd I 'lr'dy h've a h'ghly s'cc'ssfl' b's'n'ss." Everyone stared at him in confusion, not understanding what he had said.

He looked down in self-loathing as a small blond boy jumped out of nowhere and hugged him saying "Don't be discouraged because your English isn't perfect!" He let go and turned towards us "He said 'Hello, I'm Berwald Oxenstierna, I'm from Sweden, I'm a senior, and I already have a highly successful business.'!"

Elizaveta piped up "A highly successful business before your out of high school? That's amazing!" For some reason there was a strange sparkle in her eyes as she stared at the two boys in the front. Berwald blushed and hurried back to his seat.

I hadn't noticed the little blond hadn't left the front until he started introducing himself. "Hei, I'm Tino Väinämöinen, I'm from Finland, I'm a junior, and I love mythology! I first got interested in it when I found out my last name is the name of the name of the hero in Kalevala. I started by reading it and then when and look at other countries mythology too! Mythology is so cool; it's like a fiction novel that has to do with the country's culture!" He picked up the small white dog at his feet. "And this is Hanatamago! He is from this classroom, he was originally a table, and now he is this adorable little dog!" He smiled brightly as he put the dog down and he went back to his seat.

The next boy cart wheeled his way to the front, his ponytail flailing. "Ni hao, I'm Yao Wang, I'm from China, I'm a senior, and I'm a master of numerous martial arts!" he picked up a text book and kicked it into the back wall so hard it left an imprint. As it flew back it had come dangerously close to gilberts face. Every stared in shock except for the tan overcoat boy who just sat in his chair giggly like a drunken school girl… It was really creepy.

The next person was a shorter boy with an irritated look on his face and messy blond hair. "Hallo, bonjour, and ciao, I'm Vash Zwingli, I'm from Switzerland, I'm a junior, and I can make a gun out of literally anything."

Gilbert then noisily searched though his bag and then threw a ruler, a couple pieces of notebook paper, and a pen at Vash. "Show us!" He said, grinning like a mad fool.

Faster than I would have imagined possible, Vash skillfully built a semi-automatic machine gun that shot little rolled up balls of paper. He shot every piece directly into Gilbert's face.

"Happy?" He said sarcastically as he sat down. The girl next to him clapped for him and went on about how skilled he was. Vash looked very concentrated… I think he was trying to make himself not blush, because his ears were bright red.

The next person was a very light blond girl with a slightly insane look in her eyes. In a fakely sweet voice she said "Pryvitannia, I'm Natalia Arlovskaya, I'm from Belarus, and I made sure I made it into this school. I made sure." She had a look that was truly insane and demonic whilst she was saying the last part, and I swear on the Church of England that I something under her skirt that looked like a knife.

Everyone subconsciously scooted their chairs away from Natalia as the next guy walk to the front. He had cleanly cut blond hair and dark blue eyes behind glasses."I'm Eduard Von Bock, I'm from Estonia, I'm a sophomore, and I'm good with computers." He slimed politely and then calmly walked back to him seat. That was the most normal introduction yet.

Next was the tall guy in the tan overcoat. "Ufu~ Privet! I'm Ivan Braginski, I'm from Russia, I'm a senior, and I was told I was the only applicant from Russia, but I have no idea why because Russia is such a big country after all!"

"I made sure that you and I would finally be together brother. Aren't you happy?" Natalia said from her seat in the back.

Ivan started visibly shaking and ran back to his seat screaming "Go home!" He then tried to hide in his scarf. I feel sorry for him…

Then one of the guys that had been sitting next to me stood up. He had dark brown hair with one big piece sticking up and a mole on the right, or would it be left… to my right, his left, side of his mouth. "Hallo, I'm Roderick Edelstein, I'm from Austria, I'm a junior, and I've been told by many that I'm a musical genius."

Gilbert laughed "Austria? Those pussies couldn't even make up their own language, they just used German!"

"What does language matter in this day and age? And at least Austria is still a country!" Roderick retorted very matter-of-factly. He then huffed back to his seat in a childish, yet still sophisticated, kind of way.

Next a very tan boy with a white hat-cloth thing covering his hair went to the front. "Marhaba, I'm Gupt-"

"Aha! You're the one who dissed the awesome Prussia!" Gilbert said at the top of his lungs.

I could barely hear the boy in the front over my ringing ears as he said "I dissed no one and no thing, I merely stated a fact. Now I'll try again; Marhaba, I'm Gupta Muhammad Hassan, I'm from Egypt, I'm a sophomore, and I can name off an incalculable number of historical facts from memory, and as my favorite teacher always said" He pointedly glared at Gilbert "Geography is the mother of history, so I know the world like the back of my hand." Gupta held out the stare for a moment and then proceeded to sit back down.

Next the girl who had been messing with Nicolaus earlier stood up. She was a blond, she had green eyes, and she had a headband in her hair. "Dag and bonjour, I'm Clara Jansenns, I'm from Belgium, I'm a sophomore, and I'm an entertainment news journalist."

The small Asian boy next to me asked "Jansenns? Are you related to Nicolaus?"

"Yep! He's my older brother who lives with our mom in the Netherlands!" She said with a warm smile, then she added with an impish smirk "You wouldn't guess it from his appearance, but he's a total mama's boy."

"Shut up!" Nicolaus yelled at Clara, his face turning red. Clara just sat down and pinched his cheek whilst mumbling something about how adorable he is trying to annoy him.

The next boy sauntered to the front. He had longer brown hair and green eyes. He said lazily "Geia, I'm Heracles Karpusi, I'm from Greece, I'm a sophomore, and I love cats." He loves cats? That has nothing to do with a talent! Heracles slowly walked back to his seat, and he quickly fell asleep.

"So it's, like, totes my turn now!" Said another blond with green eyes. The person looked like a guy, but they had a skirt on… "Pozdrowienia, I'm Feliks Łukasiewicz," Feliks, so it's a boy. "I'm from Poland, I'm a junior, and I'm, like, the best fashionista EVER!"

Everyone sat there in silence for a long time, until Gilbert and a blond in a bomber jacket fell out of their seats laughing. Feliks threw one of his heels at each of them, and then ran over to get them back, kicking them whilst doing so. He pouted and sat down.

Next a boy with very light blond hair and light blue eyes was followed to the front by a puffin. "Hæ, I'm Emil Steilsson, I'm from Iceland, I'm a freshman, and I'm good at baking and making sweets."

As Emil started towards his seat the puffin squawked at him. He glared at the bird for a moment, then he picked it up and stated flatly "This is Mr. Puffin, don't let his looks fool you." The puffin promptly tried to bite him, but Emil skillfully dodged it and grabbed the puffin's beak as he walked back to his seat.

The pouty boy with the gravity defying curl stomped his way to the front. "Saluti, I'm Lovino Vargas, I'm from Italy, I'm a sophomore, and I don't feel like telling you people why they accepted me to this shitty school."

"Lovi! Don't be like that! You'll never make friends that way!" said the Lovino look alike with the alternate personality.

"I don't fucking care about making friends! I didn't even apply to this damned place!" Lovino yelled, his face turning red in anger.

The other boy turned toward the rest of the class and said "Lovi is an author! His writing is soo amazing! I bet most of you have read one of his books before too!" He then went and listed off a bunch of titles, many of which I had heard of, a few of which I had read. Wouldn't have expected his to write romance novels though…

"You really wrote all of those books? Wow, I've even some of them! I would have never expected you to be a writer!" Antonio said from his seat in the back.

Lovino's blush deepened from embarrassment and his increasing rage as he yelled "SHUT UP!" and ran from the room.

"I'm going to check the roof!" said Antonio as he skipped out of the door.

We all waited for a couple of minutes seeing if those two were coming back anytime soon. When they didn't return a small blonde girl with green eyes and a purple ribbon in her hair walked to the front. "Hallo! I'm Lili Zwingli, I'm from Liechtenstein, I'm a freshman, and I was the only applicant from my country!" She smiled sweetly and curtsied before going back to her seat.

Just before she sat down, she turned towards the small Asian boy next to me and said "Before you ask, Vash is my brother, his family adopted me."

"Ah! Th-thank you!" He said looking slightly embarrassed.

Next a tall tan boy with brown hair and a white mask on his face walked to the front. "Merhaba, I'm Sadik Adnan, I'm from Turkey, I'm a junior, and I'm good at nearly all things athletic, but my best events are endurance ones, like cross country and weight lifting. My personal record is almost 140."

"Only 140?" Asked the American in a bomber jacket.

"Bloody Americans, he means 140 kilograms, that's over 300 pounds. And I must say that is mighty impressive." I said, Sadik really didn't look like he could lift 140 kg… Note to self: Never to do anything bad to him.

"Then why didn't he just say it in pounds?" the American asked.

I shot back at him with a very annoyed voice "Because pounds are a unit of money in the United Kingdom, not a measurement of weight."

"B-but! … Ack! My head hurts…" The American said pulling a hamburger out from inside his jacket. Living up to the stereotype I see.

I wish I had some good Earl Grey right now…

Next a very muscular blond guy with serious blue eyes marched his way to the front. "Hallo! I'm Ludwig, I'm fr-"

"Why do never tell people your last name? It's been like this for years!" Gilbert yelled from his seat.

Ludwig stared at the albino for a moment "… I have my reasons."

"Like what? Are you not awesome enough for the family name? Kesesesesese! Didn't know you had gotten so lame Luddy!" Gilbert said mockingly.

Ludwig just ignored him and started again "Hello, I'm Ludwig… Beilschmidt, I'm from Germany, I'm a sophomore, and I can ace practically any test with my strict and organized study habits." Then he promptly marched back to his seat.

"Oh brotherly love~ I wish I could have had some but I have all sisters." Said a thick French accent as a blond boy with shoulder lengthed hair and blue eyes frolicked his way to the front. "Bonjour~ I'm Francis Bonnefoy, I'm from France, I'm a junior, and I'm an amazing chef." He said winking. He walked back to his seat, stopping beside Irunya and giving her a shamelessly flirty kiss on the hand. He walked off grinning as her face turn shades of red I had never seen on a human before.

Next a very hyper looking blond with blue eyes bounced to the front. "Hilsener! I'm Mathias Densen! I'm from Denmark! I'm a junior! And I am a master at making Lego sculpture creations!" He said with a ridiculously large smile. He hummed to himself as he bounced back to his seat.

Then a very small boy with darker blond hair and blue eyes made his way to the front. He said in a very small, shy voice "Sveiki, I'm Raivis Galante, I'm from Latvia, I'm a freshman, and I have a very high IQ but I've been told I'm completely missing any kind of common sense." He laughed at himself softly and shuffled his way back to his seat. You could tell he wasn't used to speaking in front of people.

The small Asian boy next to me made his way to the front. "Konnichiwa, I'm Hon- I mean Kiku Honda, I'm from Japan, I'm a sophomore, and I have designed a number of video games before." He said looking slightly embarrassed by his mistake. Whilst he was at the front I looked at what he had been writing. He had been writing down everyone's names, country, year, and talent. Hmmm, wish I had thought of that.

Questioning Kiku, Eduard asked "What games have you made?" He looked truly interested.

"Nothing anyone would know… I did get an internship at Nintendo for a while though." He said, his eyes sparkling with the last part. He then suddenly snapped back to reality and sat back down. I made sure to put the paper back exactly how it was before he headed back to his seat.

Just after Kiku sat down Romano threw the door open storming in with Antonio right behind him. Romano was fuming. Antonio was speaking Spanish so quickly that even if I knew the language I would have been lost, but Romano seemed to understand. It sounded like Antonio was saying something nice, but I was able to tell since Romano's reaction was getting even angrier.

Someone laugh very loudly and obnoxiously. I discovered the source of the noise as the American walked to the front. "Hey you guys! I'm Alfred F. Jones, I'm from the Good ol' US of A, I'm a freshman, and I'm the hero!" he said with a retarded grin on his face. He walked back to his seat looking very accomplished.

Before anyone could go next, Germania walked through the door. "Please forgive me for being a few minutes late, Rome got lost again and I had to go find him."

"We were just introducing ourselves. Actually there are only three or four people left to go." I said, since I was the one who thought we should introduce ourselves in the first place.

"Well if that's the case why don't you guys finish before we head to the recreation building. We don't have much to do today anyways." He said taking a seat at the front.

A brown haired boy with blue eyes walked cautiously to the front. When he got there he waited a moment before saying "Labas, I'm Toris Laurinaitis, I'm from Lithuania, I'm a sophomore, and I have a photographic memory."

"Like, oh my god! That's so cool! You're totally gonna be my new best friend 'cause you'll totally be able to remember all of the outfits I put together! Yay!" Feliks said with a cat like grin. Toris just sat down quickly, not making eye contact with the blond.

Next an Asian that had a strange curl with a smiley face in it walked to the front. "Anyong! I'm Im Yong Soo, I'm from South Korea, I'm a freshman, and I've been told I'm always photogenic, that's why I'm a model!"

Before the boy could sit down Gilbert asked "What's with the hair smiley face thing?"

"That so rude! Look! Now you've made him sad! Thanks!" The Korean said, storming back to his seat with a pout.

Lovino's alternate personality look around before cheerfully skipping to the front. "Ciao! I'm Feliciano Vargas, but you all can call me Feli, I'm from Italy, I'm a freshman, and I'm good at almost every type of art! Except for music, because I'm kind of tone deaf." He giggled innocently and went back to his seat.

As I looked around seeing if there was anyone left, I saw everyone, including myself, jump as a boy that I hadn't seen walk to the front started talking. "Hello and bonjour, I'm Matthew Williams, I'm from Canada, I'm a freshman, and I was told my application was the only one they could find from my country." He laughed awkwardly at the last part and hurried back to his seat. He really looked a lot like Alfred.

After no one else went, Germania stood up stating "Well, seeing as everyone has introduced themselves, why don't we head to the recreation building. You can leave your stuff here."

I checked my watch. 9:30. I'd normally be having my morning tea about now. Oh well. I thought about what tea I was going to have with lunch as I followed the long haired blond outside.

* * *

**Now if you couldn't tell the heach said hello at the begin of their introductions**

**But school is out as of yesterday! Yay! So i'll be able to update so much easier now!**

**Hurray for have now like 7 more hours of free time each day!**

**Oh!**

**Next chapter will be in Denmark's POV because i'm tired of writing these tsunderes!**

**I love you all~**

**Please review and whatever else~**


End file.
